gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:The Brethren Council/Denied Island requests
Cutthroat Isle I, TinyLittleWheatley (roleplay name Edward Kennedy) would like to apply for governor of Cutthroat Isle. It seems to be a small island, but I believe with some effort it could prove to be a profitable Pirate Haven. However, unlike Nassau, Cutthroat will hold a government of its own. I will assume the role as Governor of the island and offer protection to any Pirates seeking protection from the King's armada, at a price. I will also attempt to establish peace between many other islands. This request looks nice. However, I have a few concerns; i'd like to know information about any guild(s) you might be using to lead Cutthroat with and how much you play in-game (as per the requirements of the paragraph I recently added on this page). When this information is provided, i'll consider it. Thank you for considering to join our Role-play, though. This island will have no guild in particular as it is a Pirate Haven. I don't play every day on POTCO, but I try to come on occassionally, however the game is known to crash my computer. Well, if you have no guild in particular and only come on occasionally, then i'll have to say that I your request. It's nothing personal, seeing as how i'd like to have you in our roleplay, but you don't seem to have much to back up the island with. If you made a guild (even if most of the members weren't very active) and came on at least once a week, or something along those lines, i'd reconsider. Have a nice day. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Oh well. Thanks for your time. You've still got a chance; Parax, Sven, and Al still need to vote for your request. Don't think the request is quite finished with yet. We want active people leading their guild and island on, not those who occasionally hop on nor have any guild in particular. Sorry to say as much as I love the idea of a Pirate Haven but this can not be passed. Allison Spark / Sparky Wonderwolf Make Allison/Wonderwolf go mad! Dat Blog Spot Who is Allison/The Wonderwolf? Wonderwolf's Awesome Wife! 19:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I want to know more to know a little more about you before I take sides. Sure, I've seen you lead pretty well on MC, but I want to do more research before I make a conclusion.-- 19:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) If you need my backstory, Par, I can give you one. I started in the early years of the game. I made quite a few somewhat successful guilds in my first year, however I didn't gain much notoriety until I joined the Co. Empire. I served as a soldier for a few months and then moved on to Diego's Co. Empire. This was the height of my notoriety. I was made admiral and lead many battles against Pirate forces, but my greatest success was the Bombardment of Kinghead sometime suring 2010. After the EITC, I lived a simple life as a pirate captain and Guildmaster of the Skysail Crew. you're not active, so it's a no. Isla Perdida I Basil Brawlmonk request to become governer of this island. I wish to establish it as a small fishing village + trade stop for countries with ships stationed in the carribean. Guild - POTCO Players Wiki Guild:Aces Of Warfare 450 people mostly high level It's apparent that you've had experience leading in Country Role-play before (making you a feasible candidate for leading an island), but there is some information we require of you first. As per the details of the recently-added paragraph at the top of the page, we require the following information: Wiki name (even though we probably already know it, leave it anyways), guild(s) you'll be planning to lead the island with and any additional guild information (amount of members, approx. members on per day, etc), and amount of time you spend in-game. After you add these, i'll consider you. Thank you for showing the ambition to join Island Role-play, though. Until you post guild information I will not ye tmake a decision. However I do know you come on quite oftenly. Allison Spark / Sparky Wonderwolf Make Allison/Wonderwolf go mad! Dat Blog Spot Who is Allison/The Wonderwolf? Wonderwolf's Awesome Wife! 19:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) , you don't have a stable pirate since Basil was stolen and deletes, and no stable Guild. ILE D'Etable De Porc I, Blake Stewart, would like to Govern and be the privateer Lord of this Island. I think I can adapt to this new Role Play better than the one before. I guess that is all! Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of Great Britain Well glad to hear. If you could by a chance leave us your guild information, that would be great. Allison Spark / Sparky Wonderwolf Make Allison/Wonderwolf go mad! Dat Blog Spot Who is Allison/The Wonderwolf? Wonderwolf's Awesome Wife! 22:17, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure you're allowed. Because I was Governor of Cuba, but Sven said that since I'm in guild, I am apart of Kinshead. Blake, you're apart of the EITC. You can't. Sven Daggersteel, GM of Royale Co. Navy Ned Daggerkidd Confederacy of Cuba I Ned Edward Daggerkidd II would like to become leader of the Confederacy of Cuba. I We don't need a level 14 leading Cuba. If his level is in fact level 14 then yes this does not meet standards..... ReyesDeLulz 07:43, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Driftwood Island I would like to lead driftwood island. I am Screaming Into The Mike. I am highly active on POTCO. 3-5 days a week. I am a level 35. I am Raidrage. I hope to co-use The Outlanders with nults for Outcasy and Driftwood. ~ (Unsigned Post) Not a Council Member, but I don't think you should be accepted. Unles syou make your own guild then no you may not rule Driftwood. Also we dlike your pirate's name. If you can prove to us you can make your own guild and or show us your guy I oppose. ReyesDeLulz 03:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) You'd need your own guild besides The Outlanders to rule Driftwood, since I plan to keep The Outlanders Outcast Isle-exclusive. You have potential, but it might be better just to focus on one major island RP position for now. Driftwood Island Hello. I am DvayJonesRules (or Charles Crestsilver in game). I would like to apply to lead Driftwood Island. I am unfortunately level 14 (due to inability to fund for unlimited), but will most likely get it in the summer and level quickly. I would like to apply to lead this amazing island because I am very active on the game (at least every other day and everyday on weekends and breaks). I am a wise, friendly, and responsible person and would only make decisions that are best for the island. I am a leader that makes wise decisions and actions that lead to peace. I would like to apply for Driftwood, not only because it is awesome, but because it holds the ship my parents died in. I would like to watch over it and keep it safe. I would be a kind, responsible, wise, peaceful, and loyal owner and ally. I am very active and will watch it constantly. I have a guild called the Co. Sons of Liberty with 112 current people (grows slowly but daily) and will use them to guard the island. I believe I will be responsible and make great choices to benefit the isand. I will be devoted and make pages on the wiki about the island and how it's doing and etc. I am currently Lieutenant Commander of Switzerland. I am an active roleplayer and currently run the Co. Sons of Liberty with my co-owner (Walker De Plank). I would hold peaceful relations with all of the other islands. I am applying to protect the island and honor my parents, as well as enjoy being the leader of an amazing island. Thank you for your time, and choose by your own opinions. Thank you. - Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army, leader of the Co. Sons of Liberty, and Lieutenant Commander of Switzerland 01:28, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but Driftwood Island is already taken by Hannah Bluefeather. You'll have to apply for a different island.